


My Sunrise met your Sunset

by kanamewjpeg



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Fluffy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Realisation, Reunion, meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamewjpeg/pseuds/kanamewjpeg
Summary: Developing a love for a stranger is perhaps a bit more complicated and challenging than with someone you know.The primary reason is that we don't fully know them.that would be the challenge for this young innocent man named Gulf Kanawut, finding himself falling in love witha complete stranger who has a different lifestyle than he is named Mew Suppasit.One, who sets up a high standard goal that reaches his Sunrise, while the other one is following everything thathis heart wants even if it cost setting his Sundown.Would they be able to meet?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 5





	My Sunrise met your Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MewGulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf/gifts).



* * *

* * *

_**Prologue:** _

**It's 6 pm, I'm sitting in front of this lighthouse every night to witness the beauty of the sunset. _Maybe it would be nice if he's here with me._**

**The cold wind is embracing my whole body, I couldn't help but feel emotional, It's been 2 months. I hope I can go back in time and witness** **a beautiful sunset.**

**well, It's just my wishful thinking. _You better stop it now Gulf, you're just hurting yourself._ The things that I used to do with him, it's like the sunset,**

**it slowly disappears.**

_**I better go inside now before My Mom scolds me again,** _ **It's always like this, I will go out exactly at 6 pm and stay until the sun sets, be back home, prepare a meal** ****

**and go to my room, and start crying. It's like a ritual for me now. My day isn't complete without doing these things. I know it's unhealthy, but this is my way**

**of coping up.**

_**Aren't you tired Gulf?** _ **Mom said, Here we go again. What did I do to deserve this nightly scolding? I just want to go out and see the sunset? what's wrong with it?.** ****

_**I just went out to see the sunset mom.** _ **I told her _Like always, I'm just concerned for you son,_ she said. I don't understand my Mom, she's so overprotective.** ****

**I'm not going to be crazy, I know I can pass through this thing.**

_**I, Gulf Kanawut will soon forget all the heartache.** _

_**the heartache that he caused.** _

* * *

* * *

_**I hate it! why do I always have to follow P'Grace? she has his own hands, Mae! I don't want to go out!.** _ **My sister annoying me nonstop on a daily basis,**

**I know, I'm the youngest but she doesn't have the right to use that card on me, plus! I am so tired of coming back from school what does she expect?**

**I'm all energized? _Stop cursing inside your head Kanawut, I can hear it all the way here, just get me the box of oranges and be a good nong okay?_**

**_you're joking Phi right? the box is just beside you? why do I have to take it and give it to you?_ ** **I protest to her, _Just take it Nong._ Enough, I'm sick and tired**

**of this setup, the hate I have with my sister is growing. _Take it by yourself! you're an adult, you are not here bullying your younger sibling like that._**

**Then I ran off and went inside my room and locked myself up. _Does she think I'm her slave?_ I took my videogame and started playing to ease my temper.**

**My phone rang, it's my neighbor Mild, _What? don't tell me you want to borrow my bike again because I'm not letting you._ I told him as if he's not always doing that.**

_**Idiot! I'm not borrowing it, My dad bought one for me, I'm asking you if you want to join us, we're going to town! Come!** _ **he said, well It's been a while since**

**I went to town with my friends but I'm too scared for my safety, knowing at every corner there is my sister waiting to jump on me and beat the hell out of my soul.**

_**what time? and who's coming?** _ **I asked him, _You know Gulf stop asking If who's coming or not, we're only 3 okay? Me, you, and boat._ he exclaimed, well it shows**

**that I don't have a lot of friends. _Okay, I will text you, let me find a way to go out alive,_ I told him. _Did you had a fight with your sister again?_ he asked me.**

_**It's always like that Mild, okay call you later! Wait for me okay!** _ **then I ended the call and stood up looking for my gears, and the keys of my bike.**

**I open slightly my door and shouted at my mom, _Mae!!! Help me na krub, Phi will beat me!_ That's the only way I can go out alive, _She's not here, she went out Gulf!_**

**Oh! what a chance, so I took all my things and went out of my room but as soon as I step out of my comfort zone, I felt a thin air embracing my whole being.**

_**Where do you think you're going?** _ **Smiling manically, _Mae!!! you said she's out! why are you ganging up on me!_ I felt like crying but my sister suddenly hug me.**

_**aww, what's wrong with you, let me go! P'grace, I can't breathe,** _ **I told her while trying to escape her grasp, _Phi grace is sorry to gulf na, Sorry for bullying you always,_**

**_forgive Phi okay? it won't happen again nong._ did something happen to her? why is she acting so sweet? _ah, are you okay Phi? why are you doing this?_ I asked her.**

_**Go out now, don't go to unfamiliar places, be home before the sun sets okay!** _ **she just told me and tap my head, _Are you sure you're my P'grace?_ I teased her.**

**Smiling, _Do you want me to go back in my own self again Gulf Kanawut?_ Wow that was scary, _No_ I said and I run off trying to save my life.**

**I called mild but he's not answering me so I decided to go to the nearest shop and buy myself some drink, after a few minutes Mild called me, running out of breath.**

_**What happened to you? why are you panting?** _ **I asked him, _woo, Gulf! where are you?? help us, boat is having a fight with the kid here!_ he said, _What do you mean_**

**_having a fight with whom? where are you?_ I asked him, _We're at the lighthouse! quick!_ He said, _Okay I'm on my way, try to buy time and keep that new kid you are talking about,_**

**_I'm dealing with him._ **

**After a few minutes, I arrived at the lighthouse and I saw mild trying to stop the guy from punching Boat, I shouted _What the fuck are you doing there? leave my friend alone you_**

**_fucker!_ Then I run towards them and grab him by the back and threw him to the side, _Who the hell do you think you are trying to fight even you're just new here?_ I asked him**

**directly, he stood up and grabbed my collar, our face are against each other, I can feel his breath dancing in front of my face.**

_**And you? who do you think you are trying to butt in someone else's business? are you trying to be a hero?** _ **he said while clenching his jaw, I pushed him away.**

 _**There's no hero here, you can't go out here hurting other people!** _ **I told him but he looked at me, _Why don't you ask your friends, what happened first?_**

**So I turn my attention towards Mild and boat, _What happened,_ I asked them, _uh, Gulf, what happened is... hmm,_ He's stuttering, that made it weird, maybe they are scared to this**

**guy so I asked Boat, _boat what happened?_ but he's just looking down.**

**The new kid approached me and pushed my shoulder, _Next time, know where you stand, you don't know anything okay?_ he said, he turned his back and**

**was about to go but I grabbed his arms, _Wait! tell me what happened,_ he turned around and took off the grip of my hands, _don't touch me._**

**Then a car came, _Mew!!! Mew!! let's go, Kao is there already!_ it's his gang, full of kids. like him, I mean like us.**

_**You don't have to know what happened, or maybe try juicing your friends, they started it, they better finish it too.** _ **then he went inside the car and went away.**

_**You two, go the fuck here, what happened?** _ **this is the last time I'm going to ask them, I have to save my face, I was embarrassed by that kid.**

 _**Last time I'm going to ask, Boat, Mild, what happened with that kid?** _ **I'm getting agitated.**

**They both come in front of me and told me everything....**

_**Why!! why did you do that? It's not like we have our name on this lighthouse? Mild, boat, you better apologize to him.** _

_**I have to apologize for what I did, you were in the wrong.** _ **I am so embarrassed, these two idiots bother the kid who was just calmly sitting and minding his business.**

_**You both better apologize, I'm going home.** _ **Then I left them and ride my bike to go home.**

**After a few minutes, I stopped by again at the store to buy something for my sister, I went inside and get the things that I needed, and when I was about to pay**

**I forgot that I didn't bring any money with me, _This is so embarrassing,_ I don't know what to do, whether to tell them I don't have money or continue looking at my nonexistent **

**pocket if there's money in it.**

**Sweat all over my face, I was about to tell the guy at the cashier that I don't have money when someone reaches out his card and, _I'll pay for these too, count this in too,_**

**Then he put two cans of beer. I look behind me and it was the guy from earlier, I was staring at him but he didn't dare to look at me,**

_**Is that all sir?** _ **The cashier said, _And a packet of cigarettes too._ He said, I was shocked because of his smoking but most especially him paying for my things.**

**We both went out, I was about to say something when he reaches the beer to me.**

_**You wanna know what happened? come, have some beer with me.** _

_**A beer with you? you want me to drink with you?** _

_**Yeah? arent you drinking? arent you smoking? let's go.** _

**Then he grabbed my arms pulling me towards my bike.**

**he rode it, _sit in front of me._**

**he told me to sit in front of the bike, I don't know but I followed him.**

**I sat in front, his legs are embracing my torso. and we both went back to the lighthouse.**

_**What the fuck did just happened Gulf Kanawut?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! New work for all of you! I hope you will like it,  
> please let me know what you think of the story.  
> I will try my best to update this always. thank you so much!
> 
> Connect with me on twitter: @Kanamewjpeg / @Kanamewjpg
> 
> Love you-  
> Eysia


End file.
